A project to assess the compute methodology used in the Pilot Data Bank networks in Stroke and Traumatic Coma was implemented. Its purpose was to 1) compare the methodology in these pilots to other available data base management systems, 2) develop specifications for modifying or replacing all or part of the current system, (TOD), in order to obtain a more optimal system, and 3) survey the users of the front-end Datapoint system to determine their need for computerized administrative and patient management reports, and prepare sample designs to satisfy this function. This project has been completed.